Remembering
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Joey remembers the day that Kaiba had saved him from dying... in more than one way. -One shot, PG13 for slight swearing-


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I love it, but I do not own it.

* * *

**Remembering **

_February 9, 2005_

* * *

I hate you.

Yes, Seto Kaiba, I'm talking to you.

You are a selfish, conceited, son of a bitch. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Okay, maybe you care about Mokuba, your brother who seems to idolize you.

You could look me straight in the eye and call me your stupid names: Puppy. Mutt. Whatever else you like to call me.

I can't help but think you like to do that on purpose; call me names just to see how I would react. I guess you just like to see how I would yell and insult you back and somehow get into trouble with the teachers. You would snicker behind my back, applauding yourself once again for outwitting me.

That's what I used to think before you got me into trouble with… got me in trouble with you.

I am stubborn, you know that. I am pigheaded, hungry, and stubborn. You were my enemy, my rival. You messed with Yugi all the time. Not anymore because you're too busy making fun of me instead, but still. You ridicule me and Yugi. You get me into trouble.

But… for some reason…

I, Joey Wheeler, like you, first class jerk, Seto Kaiba.

I don't know why. It just happened and I'm stuck with it. Suddenly, I wake up and realize that I like you.

Oh, I know why. Sort of. Despite all the bad about you, you have a lot of good too. Probably more good than anyone gives you credit for.

You are good looking. Yes, you are. I love how your hair can never mess up, no matter what weather. Your eyes, your deep blue eyes—great, I sound like a girl—it draws me in every time. I love to look into them, even when I'm just exchanging insults.

There are many times I am convinced that you do not have a heart, but I know better. Sure, you may have ice running in your veins, but you still have a heart. How else could you care for a brother? You have a brother that loves you, and anyone who wasn't blind could tell that you love too. It is sweet. Makes me miss Serenity even more.

You are eighteen and already you are running a multi-billionaire corporation. You are feeding hundreds of families every day. True, you are a bit harsh on them, but still. They get many benefits working at Kaiba Corp, aside from the fact that you ARE a bit intimidating. You are smart too, of course, you have to be if you have to run a corporation like you are running now.

I could go on, but I don't have time. I'm now moving onto something else. I am now thinking about the time when I finally realized something very important.

* * *

You're the only one who knows. Knows that my father—if you can even call him that—is a drunk. But not only that my father drinks, but the fact that he likes to beat me.

After school, in the evenings, but never the morning, that drunken bastard never wakes up early enough to do so. I always manage to escape before he wakes up, only to come home to get an even worse punishment.

I admit, I'm stupid. I barely make D's in my classes except for math, I would never make below an A in math, and I barely manage to pass. Unlike you who makes straight A's without trying, I only make C's (the highest) even if I try. I don't try anymore, with my dad beating me and all.

However, I am not stupid enough to let my friends—Yugi and the others—know what my dad is doing to me. Poor Yugi, he would die of shock and then I would have to deal with an angry Yami.

They never knew and they never will. I don't want to burden them with any of my troubles. They have enough of their own. So I hide it. I make up excuses for any bruises and scars that are visible. They're not really good excuses, but they work. I know I worry Yugi and I know I make Tristan want to beat up someone, but I just don't want to tell them. As far as they're concerned, I live in a very wonderful (cough cough) apartment with a loving father.

Lately, I had been feeling like I had no one to live for. Serenity was living somewhere I didn't even know where. And I've been feeling like I'm growing distant from my friends. Perhaps it's because I didn't tell them or because I'm not myself anymore Who knows.

I would never commit suicide, I worked too hard to get here to die. I was going to be eighteen soon anyway and then I could finally leave my shitty father.

Besides, I promised Serenity that I would always be there for her. And I'm not going to break that anytime soon.

I'm getting off track here.

It was on a Wednesday. It was pouring raindrops like no tomorrow. I was in a very bitter mood.

I had gotten in a fight with Tristan over my bruises again and I had pushed him against the lockers. I didn't mean to get so defensive, it's just the way that I am. Why couldn't he just believe me when I said I ran into the wall?

I kicked a rock as I continued walking home. I was very wet and I didn't have an umbrella. Yugi offered to drive me home, but I didn't want him to see the hell I lived in. I had to walk.

I was really grumpy and in a horrible mood. It didn't make things better when I bumped into something, or rather someone, while I was too busy thinking about my pathetic life.

"You should watch where you're going mutt."

I looked up to stare into your azure, blue eyes. I realized that the rain was no longer coming down on me because I was shielded by your humongous umbrella you were holding. You were holding a briefcase in the other, probably your precious laptop you were always carrying around. I wondered why you weren't in a dry, clean limo. Surely, you had enough money to own a car. Unlike me. Lucky ass.

Yourlips curved into a smirk.

"Taking a walk without your owner? You should really be careful; no one likes a dirty wet puppy."

"Shut up Kaiba, I'm not in the mood," I growled back. Despite what I felt, I still have to act like I hate him. Plus, I was in a bad mood so I didn't have to act too hard that day.

"Puppy not up for playing? That's too bad, I thought puppies always liked to play. Perhaps I should have brought my Frisbee."

I wanted to punch you, I really did. I was in a murderous mood. Like him or not, I didn't have to put up with those comments. But I knew that it was not worth it. Everything was wet and I was already beginning to feel sick. Besides, you would probably win anyway. I was exhausted.

"Whatever, just move over so I can get home!"

I started to move past you when I felt a pain in my shoulder. I had to stop and kneel down for a second, grasping it as if it would stop hurting. You must have hurt me or something.

While I was down, I didn't hear you walk away. Instead, he remained standing there, staring at me with what seemed like disbelief. The rain finally got to me because I was no longer and shielded and I was once again, cold and even wetter.

You sheltered me from the rain once again, still staring at me with some weird look.

I stood up, my hand still on my shoulder. I didn't have time for this. I started walking away when he spoke up.

"What happened to your shoulder."

You said it like a statement, not a question. You still had the umbrella over me (he had walked with me).

I was really exhausted by then. I didn't feel like coming up with a sarcastic answer or even answering at all. I just said, "Doesn't matter."

I ran away.

* * *

When I had finally reached home, my father was on the couch drinking a beer and watching TV. He looked at me with drunken eyes and stood up to greet me.

"Where have you been," he slurred, not quite pronouncing well. "You're late, I didn't eat today…"

I didn't answer. I didn't feel the need to. I started to walk over to my room when he kicked me in the stomach, making me fall to my knees.

He started beating me, kicking me, hitting me, whatever he could do with a beer bottle still in his hands. I could feel my body bruising and hurting. I would fight back, but I was weak and tired. I gave up after the first ten seconds or so.

I saw someone rush into the apartment… I must not have closed it all the way. I heard him shout something to me… All I could hear was, "Joey!"

I tried to see more, but suddenly the world became black.

* * *

I don't remember what happened next. When I had woken up, I was in dry clothes and I was in a warm comfy bed. I looked around the fancy room and wondered where I was when a woman who looked like a nurse came in.

Obviously, I was in a hospital room.

I decided to go back to sleep, too tired to think. Might as well take advantage of this soft cozy bed.

She left and I started to think about who could have taken me here.

Must be Yugi. No wait, he doesn't know where I live. Maybe Tristan! He knows where! But we were fighting, so perhaps not… Tea? Nah, she's too prissy to care. Who could have it been?

The nurse had come back in. I heard a few noises, such as a tray being plopped down on the table beside me and someone else come in. In a hush toned, they started talking. I could tell it was a male, but I couldn't tell who.

The nurse said to him, "He probably won't be awake for another hour or so, in the condition he was. It was a good thing you brought him here or else he would have died." and told him she would come back later and quietly shut the door behind her. The mysterious male pulled a chair up beside me. I was about to open my eyes when I felt him grasp my hand and hold it.

Uh… what?

"I can't believe you Joey…"

If my eyes would have been opened, it have widened just now. It was you, SETO KAIBA, TALKING to me. It was you, Seto Kaiba, HOLDING my hand. It was YOU, Seto Kaiba, who had SAVED me from dying.

And did you just call me Joey? First time ever? Normally you just called me puppy or mutt… but never Joey…

You continued to talk. "All this time, you've been hiding your bruises and pretending no one sees them. Your friends have noticed too and they believe your stupid excuses. But I don't. I know better. You may be clumsy, but not that clumsy."

I wanted to frown. I thought you were nice too. Perhaps I should pull my hand away? But it felt so nice… and so warm… And the way you were talking to me… it was soft and gentle. Normally it was cold and sarcastic.

"I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't exactly go and ask you what was wrong. I was supposed to hate you remember? Not have any feelings? I'm supposed to be this cold person… with no heart. Cold, ruthless, void of emotions."

Yeah, you were supposed to be. But I knew, deep down, that even you had a heart. I think I liked you even more that moment when you were talking to me and holding my hand, not letting go.

"But with you…"

But with me? Go on, Kaiba, come on, I urged you to say.

"I just don't feel that way. I don't want to be cold around you. You're smiling all the time, it's just hard for me to want to bring you down. And… I love to see you smile."

I wanted to jump and down at the time but I couldn't. Must stay and pretend to be asleep… must stay and pretend…

"That's why I bother you so much, Joey. It was the only way I could talk to you, even for that moment. You would never accept me, not after what I put you and your friends through. So that's all I could do."

Wow. I've always wanted to know, but I never knew that was the reason why. I just figured you liked to see me squirm and get into trouble. I was beginning to like this you so much more… Actually, I was liking you even more now…

You squeezed my hand even harder, but not hard enough to hurt, as if to reassure me or something. "It's a good thing I found you or else…" your voice trailed off.

Or else I would have died, I would have said if I wasn't pretending to be asleep. This was killing me. You were being… sweet… I never thought I would live to see this day happen to me. But then again, I could have died today, so maybe I shouldn't talk or else I might jinx myself.

The room was quiet for a moment. I was about to open my eyes when I felt you kiss me softly on the lips.

"I wish I could tell you how I felt," you whispered. "But I can't. You would never feel the same way. I'm just a cold hearted bastard… someone you would never like. I wish I could tell you, but I'm a coward."

I felt my hand being let go again and you push your chair to leave. I didn't want him to leave though. Not after all the things you had said to me.

I opened my eyes just in time to see you walk to the door. I opened my mouth and just only spoke one word: "Wait."

* * *

"Hey puppy, daydreaming in space again?" I hear you say in that sexy voice of yours as you wrap your arms around me from the behind. You must have just come back from Kaiba Corp. Stupid, I always told you not to work too much and come back home earlier. You never listen to me.

I turn my head to kiss him on the cheek. "About you of course."

You smile that genuine smile that I love so much to me.

I don't like you anymore.

I love you.

"I love you puppy."

"I love you too."

As I get out of my chair to give you a gigantic hug, I'm still thinking about how you rescued me from my hell. How you had came into my life and changed it. How you can love someone like me, despite the fact that you can get someone else probably better.

That day, you had saved me from dying, saved me from my father. I was seriously injured and it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now.

You had also saved me by letting me in your life and your heart, and showing me who Seto Kaiba really is underneath that cold interior. You had saved me by showing me that there were some things worth living for, and so are you.

When I look into your eyes before I lean to kiss you, I still can't stop thinking about how my hell became a heaven, and how that heaven will always be with you.

* * *

-Owari-

Oh WOW! My first J/S fic! Hehe! I was bored and this is what I had come up with. Sooo corny and soooo cheesy but then again, I'm a corny person.

Hope you guys liked it! And please, no flames! I can handle constructive criticism though.

Review!


End file.
